thedemoncyclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Core
Were you looking for lore about the realm of demons called the Core? The Core is the fifth (and final) book in the series of after . An ironclad release date was unknownearly on, but Peter V. Brett projected a release date in August 2017 at NYCC (Comic Con) 2016[http://www.unboundworlds.com/ Unbound Worlds] NYCC 2016: Peter V. Brett on the Demon Cycle Movie and Comic Book By Matt Staggs October 6, 2016 and narrowed down to August 15, 2017 in post on the author's site. The Core/Barren Release Dates by Karen Unfortunately, the release date slipped a bit to September 28, 2017 in the UK (and October 3, 2017 in the US). The Core – Revised Release Date on April 28, 2017 at 8:00 am by PeatB The first draft was completed in late January 2017. The Core, First Draft Complete by PeatB, January 31, 2017 2:00 pm The paperback was announced to be released July 31, 2018. The Core US Paperback Available Soon! by Karen, July 19, 2018 8:00 am Blurb From Penguin Random House:Penguin Random House - The Core: Book Five of The Demon Cycle By Peter V. Brett :For time out of mind, bloodthirsty demons have stalked the night, culling the human race to scattered remnants dependent on half-forgotten magics to protect them. Then two heroes arose—men as close as brothers, yet divided by bitter betrayal. Arlen Bales became known as the Warded Man, tattooed head to toe with powerful magic symbols that enable him to fight demons in hand-to-hand combat—and emerge victorious. Jardir, armed with magically warded weapons, called himself the Deliverer, a figure prophesied to unite humanity and lead them to triumph in Sharak Ka—the final war against demonkind. :But in their efforts to bring the war to the demons, Arlen and Jardir have set something in motion that may prove the end of everything they hold dear—a Swarm. Now the war is at hand, and humanity cannot hope to win it unless Arlen and Jardir, with the help of Arlen’s wife, Renna, can bend a captured demon prince to their will and force the devious creature to lead them to the Core, where the Mother of Demons breeds an inexhaustible army. :Trusting their closest confidantes, Leesha, Inevera, Ragen, and Elissa, to rally the fractious people of the Free Cities and lead them against the Swarm, Arlen, Renna, and Jardir set out on a desperate quest into the darkest depths of evil—from which none of them expects to return alive. Main Characters * Leesha Paper * Arlen Bales * Ahmann Jardir * Renna Bales * Inevera * Ragen Messenger * Elissa Messenger * Briar Damaj * Ashia Media Images File:CoreV6_UK_cover-large.jpeg|UK version with a demon File:The_Core_placeholder_cover.jpg|''Not the real cover, just placeholder'' by Fandyllic ;US cover photos File:Fleur Randall-pregnant-IMG 3612.png File:Fleur Randall-cloak face obscured-IMG 3644.png File:Fleur Randall-ward witch-IMG 3631.png File:Fleur Randall-herb gatherer-IMG 3601.png File:Fleur Randall-in cloak-IMG 3599.png File:Fleur Randall-IMG 3893.jpg Videos File:The_Core_(spoiler_free)_Book_Review_-_Meeting_Peter_V_Brett_-_The_Demon_Cycle_is_FINISHED References See also * The Core External links ;Chapter 1 preview * Core Chapter 1: Both By Peter V. Brett, December 22, 2015 ;Pre-order * Penguin Random House - The Core: Book Five of The Demon Cycle By Peter V. Brett ;Hardcover * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (US)] The Core: Book Five of The Demon Cycle Hardcover – October 3, 2017 by Peter V. Brett (Author) * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (UK)] The Core (The Demon Cycle, Book 5) Hardcover – 28 Sep 2017 by Peter V. Brett (Author) ;Softcover * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (US)] The Core: Book Five of The Demon Cycle Mass Market Paperback – July 31, 2018 by Peter V. Brett (Author) * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (UK)] The Core: Book Five of the Demon Cycle Mass Market Paperback – 31 Jul 2018 by Peter V. Brett (Author) ;Reviews * Demon Cycle Review: The Bottled Imp (The Core) by Karen, May 14, 2019 8:00 am * [https://critiquingchemist.com The Critiquing Chemist] - The Core by Peter V. Brett by Sarah September 28, 2017 ;News * U.S. Paperbacks of The Core Available Now! by Karen, July 31, 2018 at 8:00 am * The Core US Paperback Available Soon! by Karen, July 19, 2018 8:00 am * The Core: First 50 Pages by Karen, August 25, 2017 8:00 am * Fanart: The Core Wiki Placeholder Cover by Karen, March 9, 2017 8:00 am (features our placeholder cover art!) * The Core, First Draft Complete by PeatB, January 31, 2017 2:00 pm * Progress Update: The Core By Peter V. Brett, by PeatB, January 5, 2016 3:00 pm * Solstice Gift: The Core Chapter 1 By Peter V. Brett, by PeatB, December 22, 2015 12:00 am pl:Otchłań (powieść) Category:Books 5